Disney Mix Up
by L0V3L355xH3ARTL355
Summary: A story composed by me and my younger cousin after we'd been listening to too many Disney songs. Mixed together with my love of Kingdom Hearts and a bit of Final Fantasy you get THIS!


Disney Mix Up

One hot sticky day in a plain white strange smelling hospital Vexen the evil scientist was just finishing his operation on poor little Demyx. He left Demyx out in the hall forgetting to apply the brakes allowing the bed to go tumbling down the staircase, through a window, out into the air, past Minnie and Mickey's wedding, and into the busy road. A look of confusion past his features as an approaching bus caught his eye. Thankfully a flying bed landed just in time to cushion his fall. Hercules arrived on the scene in front of the said bus only to be too late to save Demyx and get hit by the bus, the driver later revealed as Belle.

Poor Demyx is very confused and doesn't know what to do. He jumps off the safety of the flying bed to see if Hercules is alive as Belle is still trying to get over his unmoving body. Xigbar just happens to be passing by and sees the unoccupied bed and gets one of his famous ideas. He runs over to the piece of abandoned furniture and proceeds to push it away while jumping on. Timon and Pumba, posing as the police, attempt to stop the renegade nobody but fail miserably as Xigbar throws an empty pizza box at them. Xigbar circles round and goes back to the scene of Hercules' death. As he zooms past Sebastian and Beast shouting insults at him as the papers that they were using to interview Belle with went flying. A piece of the mentioned paper becomes stuck to Xigbar's face. As he rips it off he is able to see that Luxord, walking along eating a bacon sarnie twiddling his infamous ace of spades, is directly in his path. Luxord did not seem to notice the oncoming doom as he continued to munch on his sarnie. The bed smacked into him and still he kept walking while Xigbar flew off complaining that beds should be fitted with seatbelts. As the ground came back into his vision he saw a feathered figure waddling along without a care in the world. He was able to make out that it was in fact Donald Duck but not with enough time to stop himself from landing on the defenceless duck.

Once realising that he'd been sat on, Donald went crazy and began to chase Xigbar around the park's fountain. They went round several times before Xigbar was tripped by the chipmunks, who just so happened to be walking along at the time, and fell head first into the sparkling pool that made the main body of the fountain's water. He snapped his eyes open only for them to be shut again as Ariel flicked her fin and forced Xigbar out of her fountain. He flew through the air once again, getting dry in the process, and smashed through a window of a large castle. He figured it to be Beast's castle since there were no others in the area. He peered around a corner to see that Stitch was scoffing an expensive Thornton's chocolate cake while knocking everything in the room over onto the floor. Xigbar squealed as the armchair hit his toe causing Stitch to look up and leap for him. Xigbar turned at the wrong time and Stitch bit his behind. Xigbar gave another squeal and legged it out of the castle, Stitch still firmly attached.

Xigbar ran past all of the familiar surroundings that the day had taken him to. He ran so far that without realising he had ended up in the Final Fantasy world. He continued to run anyway until he bumped into a certain blonde haired hero of Midgar. Cloud turned and saw the maniac know as Xigbar and leaped out of the way so he wouldn't get hit. Xigbar saw Cloud fall to the floor and jumped on his waiting bike and drove off as he thought he would be able to loose Stitch that way. He drove into the town and came up to a supermarket where Yazoo and Loz, who was in the trolley licking at his favourite lollipop, were just coming out. Xigbar loved ice cream and swiped Loz's lolli as he sped past. Loz looked at his hand, stumped. Where had his ice cream gone? What had happened? When he realised he gave out a wimpy cry and shouted 'meanie' after the aggravating heartless. Yazoo heaved a sigh as he pushed the trolley to the hill and jumped on the back as it began to speed up. They continued to chase Xigbar until they came to a cliff the overlooked darkness. They all gave a scream as they tumbled down deeper into the black depths of what they assumed to be their deaths.

10 years later…

Minnie and Mickey are waiting for their divorce papers to come through since Minnie ran off with Goofy.

Vexen, everybody's favourite mad scientist, began to believe that he was a monkey and went to live with Timon and Pumba.

Demyx, The Melodious Nocturne, got together with Ariel once he had apologised for any damage Xigbar had caused.

Hercules!…IS DEAD! And his currently being used as a surfboard for Demyx.

Belle had her licence revoked and became a nun. You're probably wondering why she wasn't charged with murder? She claimed insanity at the trial and no one cared too much for Hercules seeing as how he was a washed up has bin.

Beast ate Sebastian while they were taking photos out in the desert for no apparent reason.

Xigbar (LOVE HIM OR DIE!) is on deserted Destiny Island with Stitch still attached and we have reason to believe that he is pouting at this precise moment.

Luxord has **still **not finished his bacon sarnie and is now sharing it with Donald.

The Chipmunks are currently in McDonalds as Donald, who owns it, gave them a discount since they tripped Xigbar into the fountain. Their careers are washed up and they are unable to reach the ketchup squirter.

Cloud's bike was wrecked so he got over his loss by buying a new scooter!

And finally the dynamic duo that are Loz and Yazoo are back in that same supermarket since Loz claimed he had a coupon for ice cream. On closer inspection Yazoo reveals it to be for…(dun, dun, dun, dun!) TAMPONS!

THE END

LOL ^-^

With help from my little cuz!


End file.
